One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 26
Kent, Rhea and Jericho sat on the ledge of the ship. Watching marines run back and forth on the deck. "What're they doing?" Kent tilted his head. "Carrying out orders." Jericho replied, taking off his hood. "Wow. Two uncommon occurrences. Kent's sitting still, and Jericho took off his hood." Rhea joked. Kent grumbled while watching the marines. "You know what I do like about the marines. The one thing I really like." "What's that Captain?" "They treat their bosses with respect. Sometimes I wonder if I'm captain." "What are you talking about? We respect you extremely." Fantasia slapped Kent at the back of the head. "What's up Jackass?" Rhea face faulted. "Sorry... You have a point." "Eh, that's just Fantasia. That's how she shows affection." Jericho laid his head back. "Don't take it too personally. You're the head of the crew, no one is gonna take that from you." "Besides, it's your fault anyway." Fantasia started. "If you wanted respect you would've demanded it instead of making all of us a family." Kent starts to chuckle. "I guess I did end up like my dad. He made his crew his family and so did I." "Except he demanded respect as well." Jimero walked to them, and was leaning on the rails. "Still, your a great captain. I do have to say... The people here are so different. That Tack guy, he seems so stupid and yet so polite. He was cleaning everything after eating. Really clean for some reason. Plus that Oak guy... What's with Planty?" "We know that they're different." Kent laid his head back. "And think of Oak as the new version of Rosa. Except a lot more nicer. Tack, the way he acts was a product of how he was raised." Rhea stepped forward and looked back at everyone. "Well, let's try not to make a fool of ourselves. That goes double for you Kent, and triple for you Fantasia." "And it goes quadruple for you, Rhea." Fantasia responded in a snarky manner. "Did I miss anything?" Malk walked to them and was holding a pan of fried meat. "Want some?" Fantasia eyed him, and Malk stared. "What?" "No PERV remark? I met chefs. Most are... Perverted." "Well I'm not." Fantasia turned around and pointed at Malk. "THE FUTURE IS BETTER!" "In some ways." Kent started. "From what I heard, the marines are more aggressive. Even your bounty is considered a major threat." "But..I my bounty is only 24,000,000 ." Fantasia responded. "It's still a bounty." Jimero stated, looking out into the sea. "You, Black Cat, you are a major criminal." "Uhh no. I'm not." Kent yells to a marine. "Hey, is 24 million bad?" "Yeah! We have a commodore and fleet rip them to shreds." Fantasia smirks. "A commodore? How tough can they be?" A muscular marine is shown lifting two large cannons and walking past Fantasia. "What was his rank?" "Commander." "Okay, marines beefed up." "To put it to scale." Jimero started. "Let's use our strongest members, Kent, Jericho, Raion and Airi. Airi would barely be able to handle a low ranking Rear Admiral in this time. Raion and Jericho are about equal to an average Vice Admiral, while Kent is about on the same level as a higher ranking Vice Admiral. Somewhere between Terry and Vincent." They heard a laugh, and Terry walked to them. "No. He isn't. We have ranks in Vice admirals. If I was to put it, Kent is probably as strong as an elite 2nd star Vice admiral. Maybe top three. But not 3rd star. Meanwhile, I'm one of the 10 strongest marines. We have beefed up. Your Rear admirals are mearly wimps. Ours are amazing, or wimps." Terry stares at Brog, and thumbs to him. "Brog is proof of the power of Rear Admirals... Even if he is stronger then a 1st star..." Kent rose his hand into the air. "I hear a challenge!!!" He looked into Terry's eyes. "So the cranky marine wants to fight?" "Cranky marine?" Jericho looked at Kent. "Kent... You're running out of insults." "You be quiet!" Kent said. Still facing Terry. "So is it a duel?" "No, not one. Besides, you and Riker have a duel." "How do you know..." "Told me." "Hmm... I wanna be at full strength when I fight him... Jericho! Kick Terry's ass for me!" Kent pointed to both Jericho and Terry. "Sorry Kent. I'm exhausted. I've used up so much blood today." Jericho sulked down to the floor of the ship. "Okay that was strange." Kent turned to Terry. "You got lucky! Next time we meet, we're gonna fight!" Terry laughs and walks away, while smirking. He starts to think to himself. Had to hold myself back. If I had killed Roku, time line would have erupted. Knowing you Kent, I'd have to go all out. If I did... You and the Gear pirates would have been annihilated. - Hyperion and members of Xander's crew walked back to the ship. "So.. What's up guys?" Hyperion said awkwardly. "Noticing much noobie. So where'd you come from?" A man in a butterfly costume. "Oh I'm from Lougetown." Hyperion responded. "And you?" "Eh. No where important." "Nice..." Hyperion nodded his head. "So what're we doing? Xander never told me." "You're a newb. He's not gonna tell you." Stated a woman in a rabbit suit. "Okay. Can you at least tell me why we're in animal suits?" "We worked for Liones. Then Xander hired us from him for a week. We're being paid 70,000 a week." Hyperion gasped. "THAT'S MORE THEN MY PAY CHECK! CRIME DOES PAY!" "Not as good as Liones. His was 85,000." Hyperion sat curled up against a tree. "Why? Why do furries get paid more than me?" He looked up into the sky, tears running down his face. "It's not fair!!" "HEY HEY HEY!" A pirate captain yelled at the furries, and pointed south. "We need more forces. We are about to battle marines. With your assistance, we should be able to overpower them." Hyperion smirks. "Go time." - Hiroka and Drew rampaged through the lower decks of Xander's ship. Leaving a trail of destruction. "Shelly! Follow me!" Hiroka commanded. "Trust me it's the faster way." Drew fights his way through a group of men and women in costumes. "No, it's this way! Hiroka! Shelly! Come on!" "Dammit gay boy! Which way is it?!" Shelly shouted. "THIS WAY!!" Hiroka and Drew yelled in unison. "Also, what the hell?! Aren't you gay?!" "Yeah! So I can say that word!" Hiroka grabbed Shelly. "Hold on!" She told her as she kicked a hole in the wall. "There, we compromised." Hiroka pulled Shelly as she ran through the hole. Drew followed them through. "And I'm not gay!!" He called after Shelly. - "Okay men! Today, we shall watch some other people dine in hell. Welcome, to our temporary pirate dispatch society annihilate other pirates!" The marines cheered, and all the pirates jumped on a cannon. Roachy was holding onto Kent. "Why are we doing this, and not the marines?! We're pirates! Hell, I'm a wimpy coward!" "Because we have a common enemy. Another pirate." Kent said with a smile before unleashing cannon fire. "FIRE!!" The cannon shot out a few cannon balls with exploded in the distance. "Kent! We're not supposed to shoot yet!" Rhea scolded. "BURN BITCHES!!!" Fantasia shouted, shooting out several cannon balls. The pirates jumped on, and Tack was yelling. "TIME TO KICK PIRATE ASS!" - Hiroka and Drew break through the ship until they make it to the top. "Finally free." Shelly stretched. "Fresh air! Freedom!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We still got business to do." Drew looked around to see them surrounded by men and women in costumes. "How much do you guys get paid to wear this?!" "70,000!!" Someone yelled from behind. "GWAHH!! THATS HIGHER THAN MY PAY CHECK!!" Drew yelled into the sky. They heard a scream, and a man in a Eagle suit was thrown in the air. Then a piranha, a donkey, a polar bear, a mantis, and then a whale. Hyperion bursted out of the crowd, in hybrid crow form, and laughed. "TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!" - The cannon balls slammed into ships, and one cannon ball was about to hit a large man, until he slapped it away. He was huge at 20 feet, wore purple robes, and clapped his hands together. "I...IT'S SO SAD TO SEE DESTROTED CANNON BALLS! SO SAD!" He began to cry, and one marine saw him through binoculars. "IT'S CAPTAIN DONOBI! HE'S THE CRYING MONSTER! WORTH 88 MILLION BERRI!" "Send in a pirate. We can't risk our own." Terry stated. "Yes sir!!" He ran off. "Wow, Vice Admiral Terry is so considerate." "Maybe I should've sent him in... Oh well too late for that." "Pirates!! It's time to deploy! Which one of you-" "ME!!" Kent shouted in a high pitched voice, hiding behind Airi. "I would love to go." "Wait what?" Airi turned around to Kent. "What're you doing?" "I'm giving you training. Now go kick ass! That's a direct order!" "Ugh." Airi gripped her swords and ran across the ship, jumping from the head. "When we get back home I'm gonna kill him." She drew her swords and cut through several cannon balls that flew at her until she landed before Donobi. "A small girl... Sent to die? How... How... HOW SAD! IT'S SO SAD! A YOUNG SUICIDAL GIRL! WAHHHHHHHHH!" He smashes at the boat, and Airi dodges. The man grazes her, and she sees a massive cut on her cheek. "Crap! This guy is tough!" - Gale and Georgina jump on to a different boat, and notice something. A man and a woman, embraced and staring at each other's eyes. The man is wearing a red pirate captain outfit while the girl is wearing an identical one but white. "Oh Yolanda, your eyes are more beatiful then a thousand diamonds." "Oh Sulu, your voice still makes me swoon like a school girl." Sulu stares at Gale and Georgina, and snarls. "Bah... Enemies... Yolanda, stand back. I shall despose of them." Sulu grabs a long sword, and Yolanda grabs a rifle. "No... I shall assist." Terry, with binoculars watching the event begins to whistle. "The terror lovers. Worth 60 million each. Should be fun to watch." Gale's face got fierce. "I don't know why...but these two piss me off." He drew his sword and pointed it at Sulu. "I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass." He charged in, dragging his blade across the deck. As he got ready to swung, Yolanda got in the way, pulling the trigger on her rifle. Georgiana pushed Gale out the way and deflected the bullet with her sword. "Sorry young lady, but your opponent is me." "Oh, I know this feeling. You two are newly found lovers aren't you. Ready to risk your lives for each other." She puts her hand on her head. "You got it all wrong. I'm his-" "You don't have to explain. You two can't be In love because it's forbidden. I understand." Georgiana stopped for a moment. "Now I wanna kick your ass." She swung her sword as it clashed with Yolanda's rifle. "That's not a normal gun." "You have a good eye. Too bad they have to go." She points her gun between Georgiana's brow. "Goodbye." As she went for the trigger, Sulu fell upon her. "And we're even." Gale stated. Sulu got up, and Gale swung his blade at Sulu. Sulu was pushed back, and he glanced at Yolanda. "Dearie, it seems we can't beat them. Like this." Yolanda looks depressed. "Oh how saddening it is. I only want to understand you more dear. Fine... I shall use my sword." Yolanda brings a rapier out of her shirt, and Sulu brings out bazooka pieces. Yolanda sprints to Gale, and slashes at him. Sulu fires his rocket, and Georgina barely dodges it. "Shit just got hella real." Gale said holding his cut. A grin formed on his face. "I love it." He charged for Sulu. "Just because you changed weapons don't mean you changed opponents!!" Sulu turned to him and fired a round of rockets. "For my beloved Yolanda!!" Gale ducked down to dodge them, then bounced up and delivered a blood drawing slash across Sulu's chest. "You have no idea how good that felt!!" Gale shouted in triumph. Georgiana and Yolanda clashed over and over, each not giving any ground. "Plead hold on my love I'm on my way!" Yolanda yelled to Sulu. "But first I must take care of this love sick tramp." "What did you just call me?!" Georgiana yelled in anger. "Yep.. That was really dumb." Gale said, rubbing his head. Georgiana swung her blade with more force, knocking Yolanda backwards each time they clashed. "I'm sick of the future!!" She stabbed her blade down, nearly missing Yolanda's head. "My love!!" Sulu ran towards Yolanda. "I'm on my way!" "Oh no you're not!" Gale intercepted him. "I'm your opponent. No one else." "Move out of my way!!" "Nope." Gale stood in a ready stance. "If you want me to move you gotta beat me first." Sulu rushes at Gale but he kicked Sulu in the balls. Sulu falls down, trying not to cry. Everyone stares at it, and covers their own crotch. Even the girls. "AGGGGGGGH!" "Whoah! Sorry man... I tried to kick you higher..." Georgina winces. "I'm a girl, and I felt that." "NO! SULU! Now he's not a man... You monster!" "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK HIM THERE!" Terry winces. "Ouch, Gale is kind of a jerk." "I gotta admit... It felt really good." Gale nodded. "On the bright side you won't be repopulating so feel free to hit it as much as you want.... That's of course if your penis doesn't fall off... Of well." Gale looked down at Sulu and picked up His sword. "This looks awfully like mine....." Yolanda and Sulu stare at each other, and whistle. "HUMPHREY!" A giant man at 20 feet jumps between them, and snarls. He is wearing a full on black rubber suit that covers everything but his mouth, and has shark teeth. "Master Sulu, Mistress Yolanda, who am I to exterminate today?" Yolanda points at Georgina and Gale. Humphrey bows to the two. "Welcome to your deaths. I promise to make it quick." - Gale sat on Humphrey, looking down at Sulu and Yolanda cowering. "Played all your trump cards. But we had one left." He looked behind him to see his sister still hitting Humphrey. "When she's mad, you can't win. You can try but you just can't win." They all heard a chuckle, and Humprhey touched Gale. "Thank you for the pain, good sir. Now, let me give you some in repayment." - Fantasia, Crai, Zozo, Lok, and Swizzz all hit a ship, and they fell on barrels full of honey. Fantasia got up, and was covered Completly by honey. "I'm gonna kill him... I'm definitely gonna kill him." Fantasia staged, trying to wipe the honey off her. "Ugh! It won't get out my hair!!" Crai complained, trying to get it out. "Next time Terry sends us somewhere it better not have water or sticky substances." "It's tasty though." Lok licked the remains off of himself, leaving him clean. Zozo held his fur, and stared at the others. "You girls got nothing on me. I'm covered in fur. I really hate this. Oh no... My chest is connected to my tail." SwizZz looked at the honey then melted into a puddle of plasma. He slid from under the puddle completely clean. "I did not think that would work." A bullet went through his head. He looked up at the wound. "Seems like I've been shot." "And you're still alive?!" Zozo took steps back. "I'm a logia type. Things like this don't affect me." SwizZz looked at the cowering man in a bull costume. "So you're the guy that shot me?" SwizZz said, his arm glowing neon blue turning into a sharp blade. "I don't appreciate that." "Wait wait wait, let's talk this over!" "Okay, how?" "... I got nothing." The bull man ran away, and jumped overboard. Zozo tried to clean himself off, and saw a large shadow fly over him. - Hayley kicked a pirate in the face, and was kicked. She slammed onto a different ship, and turned around. "OKAY! WHO THE HELL... YOU! JUSTIN!" She brushed the dust off of her and stared at Justin. "One on one. No more Sea Prism Stone." I like these odds. "Why? I beat you last time." "Oh no my dear hunter. We never finished. It's time for round two, and I'll make sure that I kick your ass." Her eyes changed into a bright red. "I accept your challenge. But let's get this straight, you're the one that's gonna lose." - Tack kicked a pirate in the face, and turned around. Humphrey held Gale and Georgina across his arms, and stared at Tack. "Ahh, you are the infamous Chaos Child. Worth 150 million, last time I checked. You have plunged many countries into utter disarray, so now it is my duty to eliminate you." Tack stared at Humphrey, and pointed at him. "Why are you wearing black?" "Because it is the 'in' now." "... What In?" "You aren't very bright, are you?" "No...no he's not." Gale shook his head. Tack charged towards Humphrey, jetting a punch into his gut. Gale broke free and caught Georgiana. "Thanks." Gale glared at Tack. "Knock his lights out." Tack kicked Humphrey, and Humprhey smirked. He touched Gale, and he screamed. "What?!" Humprhey laughed, and held Gale and Georgina. "Easy. I am a martial artist who can counter. As long as I hold these two, they shall receive all my pain instead of me." Gale dropped Georgiana. "You know what.... Nevermind Tack... I'm gonna rip your fucking head off." Gale's bright red eyes shined in the light. "Sorry Georgiana, but I'm doing this alone. Tack please get her in a safe place." "You got it." Tack stretched his arm and grabbed Georgiana. "Thanks." Gale walked over to the cowering Sulu and picked up his blade. "I make no promises to return this to you." He unsheathed his blade, and turned to Humphrey. "Just me and you now..." Gale looked up into the sky. Mom...Dad..I'm sorry.. He crouched down in a ready stance. The wind shifted around them, kicking up a violent tailwind. Humphrey tried to stand his ground but was drawn in closer. Barrels, ropes, marines, pirates and more were drawn in, flying around in a tornado like fashion. "Secret Technique: Wind God Slayer!" - Airi cut through various objects. Dodging each attack Donobi sent at her. "You're a lot slower than I hoped for." "You... You run away from me. IT'S SO SAD! TOO SEE A COWARD RUNNING FROM CERTAIN DEATH! SO SAD! IT'S WHAT A WEAKLING WOULD DO!" "A WEAKLING?!" She gripped her sword tightly. "You better have a healing factor." She drove her foot into the ground and charged for Donobi with blinding speed and swung her swords, slashing him across his chest. Blood spurted out the wound and flew in all directions. "It would be useful about now." Donobi held onto his wound, blood dripped out his mouth as he turned to face Airi. "Only a weakling would show mercy on their opponents." "And the strong can forgive." Airi glared back. "Besides, you're not worth the trouble. Holding back doesn't get you anywhere. So show me what you can do." Donobi grinned. "You'll regret that." "Life's too short for regret. Besides, I've yet to use my full power either." "THEN DIE!" He rushes at Airi, and Airi cuts him, causing him to stop and fall. "Maybe I was over estimating you." She flicked her blade, causing the blood to fly off. "Or are you merely playing with me?" Donobi fell down defeated, with his face bloodied. "You know buddy, the only sad thing here is you." - Justin turned to a bat hybrid form, and rushed at Hayley. Haley rushed back, they clashed over and over, crushing everything in their path. With each clash, their speed doubled, until they reached a stalemate, knocking the mast over. Hayley stared down Justin. "My my, you're an ugly little bat aren't you?" "At least my human form is appealing. When I first saw you I thought you already transformed." "Weakest insult ever......and yet it got under my skin." Shade started to cover the ship. "Oh what luck. I can use my full power now." Hayley's eyes glowed even brighter, her hair changed to a snow white. "Ready?" "To kick your ass." They charged towards each other again. Justin send a barrage of punches but his fists were eventually caught. "What?!" "Since we last met, I drank some blood. A lot of blood, courtesy of my dear younger brother." Her veins started to bulge out of her arms. "And now his strength is mine." She slammed Justin into the deck, causing him to go through the floors until he reached the bottom. Justin saw a grunt, and the grunt lifted Justin up. "Sir, you oka... No, stop... NO..." Justin bites the man's neck, and drains him of blood. The man's screams stop with his face becoming drained and Justin Likcs the blood. "Good, I wasn't full when I fought you. No one to eat. Now... I'm at Full power." Hayley saw the man, and glared at Justin. "You just killed him!" "Correction, he has served a purpose. His blood has fed me. He helped us more then he ever could have alive. That is what friends are for, no? Good old sacrifices?" "You monster... YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Hayley jumped down the hole, and punches Justin in his face. "I'MTIRED OF YOUR SHIT!!!" Justin is pushed back considerably, but he laughs it off and throws a barrel at Hayley. Hayley kicks through it, and Justin kicks Hayley in the stomach. Justin slams Hayley down, and bites her neck. - Hiroka, Yoshi, Drew, Hyperion, and Shelly are surrounded by dozens of henchmen dressed as animals. "Ironically...this is the second time I've been surrounded by a group of furries." Hyperion nodded. "What the hell goes on in your life?" Shelly asked not looking back. "I can answer that." Drew rose his hand. "His life, is one day of bullshit after another." "Enough talking, here they come." Hiroka stated, pulling Shelly back. "Stay here." The furries all charged, raising their swords and guns. Hyperion and Hiroka each stomped through a large portion of the crowd, ripping most out of their costumes. "STOP!" All the furries stopped, and turned around. Coming though the path, XANDER was straghtning his suit, and he looked at the group. "So... I don't know any of you. That's new." "HEY! I WORKED FOR YOU! I AM YOSHIMOTO, OF THE BLOOD RAIN!" "... Nope. Not one bit. Wait... Didn't I pay you in lobsters?" "Indeed." "... Wow. I should kill you first." Hyperion raised his hand. "Uhh, Mr. Xander. I've been working here for an entire hour and I've yet to get paid. Where's my check?" "You Attack my men, betray me, and you don't even wear an outfit! You expect to be paid?!" "Yes." "... I admit, you have brass balls. If I was paying you, I'd like that. But I don't. So I'm going to have to cut them off." Hyperion turned into a human crow hybrid. "Can I get paid now?" "He's not very bright is he?" Drew shook his head. "He's actually pretty smart. It's just what he chooses to eat. Those purple apples mess with his head too much." Hiroka turned to glare at her brother. Hyperion shrugged. "What? They're delicious." Xander cracked his knuckles, and walked ahead. "Who want's to try me? I better warn..." Hiroka throws a knife at him, and Xander dodges it. "You just messed up honey." - The tornado that surrounded Gale and Humphrey grew even more chaotic and destructive. The ship itself is being lifted out of the water, and being torn apart by the seams. Humphrey tried to take a few steps back. "What the hell are you?!" Gale looked up to Humphrey. "I can't even answer that." Gale slashed his swords, sending the tornado of the blades tips, straight towards Humphrey. The wild whirlwind grew in size, sending a magnitude of slashes, cutting deep wounds into his body. Cut after cut, they began to get deeper. In the corner of his eye he saw Tack latched onto the rails of the ship, barely able to hold onto Georgiana. "I knew you would do that." Gale charged forward. "Quick Draw: Wind Tyrant." Gale dashed right passed Humphrey, slowly sheathing his blades. "Go to hell." He fully sheathed his sword, and multiple wounds began to sprout blood. Humphrey fell to the floor, reaching out to Gale. "You....I must know...what are you?" "I'm a marine. Plain and simple." Humphrey laughed a bit. "I see. Well marine. Next time I'll be victorious." He declared before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell out. "I'll be waiting." - Justin was pushed back by Hayley and had his face slammed into a barrel by her, and he slammed a shovel at her face. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" "BECAUSE DEATH DOESN'T FUCK WITH ME!!" Hayley dragged Justin through the walls of the ship, breaking them down. She jumped back from the like of rubble. "Come on out, I know that wasn't enough to beat you." Justin stood up. His eyes swinging bright red. "I've never met such an ignorant person. To think death doesn't apply." "I never said it doesn't apply. I just said it doesn't fuck with me." Hayley stomped her foot in the ground and pivoted off it towards Justin. Justin caught it and slammed her towards the roof. He put her neck near his mouth and bit her. "Now... Your blood is mine." He starts to drain her, and he reacts to it. "Good... Oh crap, why did I do this again?! YOU TASTE LIKE PUMPERNICKLE! WHY DO YOU TASTE LIKE PUMPERNICKLE?!" "Blame Jericho." Hayley kicked Justin off of her. "I've been tasting it since I sucked his blood. No matter what I do. Why? What's wrong with it? Don't tell me you're allergic!" "I HATE PUMPERNICKLE! MY DUMB STEPDAD MADE IT ALL THE TIME!" Justin pulls out, and Hayley kicks his teeth in. "Well too fucking bad for you. For once, I'm glad that I ate that garbage." - Xander dodged another knife, and dodged another kick from Hyperion. "Intreating... From behind." Xander dodges a kick from Drew. "Above." Xander dodges a strike from Yoshi. "This Mantra... I heard of it, and decided to master it. I have problems, but I get the general gist. I don't know what's hitting me, but I know where and when. Below?" Xander jumps and Hyperion sweep kicks him, but misses. Drew slid to a stop. "He's using Kenbunshoku Haki.. Hyperion, how can we beat him?" Hyperion bounced away. "I don't think we can. There's something nagging at the back of my mind. Telling me we can't win." "Since when do you listen to anything someone tells you?" Drew snapped, gripping his sword. "Well I think we can. We just need to get past his Haki." Hiroka relentlessly attacked Xander. Not a single attack connected but she kept going, showing no signs of letting up. "Why do you attack me? When you know that you can't win." "Because I don't give up!" "Better reason!! Because she's my little sister!" Hyperion dashed towards Xander, and replaced his sister. "A family of idiots." Xander ducked down and struck Hiroka in her gut. "Weaklings go first." Hiroka stabbed him in the head. "Indeed." Xander's face covered Hiroka's hand, and paper swirled. "SURPRISE! LOGIA, BITCHES!" Paper swirled around them and threw them in the air. "NOW!" Two large men threw a sea stone cage at the group, and it slams onto the ground. The Gang is locked up, and Xander laughs. He throws his hands in the air and starts to levitate by having the paper swirl around him and his legs turn into paper. "I HAVE AN ARMY! I HAVE A LOGIA! I HAVE HOSTAGES! I AM A GENIUS, RICH, AND EVEN POWERFUL! NO ONE CAN STOP ME... and even if they can who cares?! I'LL WIN THIS DAMN RACE EVEN IF I LOSE! I HAVE DOZENS OF SHIPS HEADING TO THE FINISH LINE! I HAVE PREPARED FOR EVERYTHING!" "What about a boy from the past?" Hiroka stared at Xander, and Xander paused. "What?" "The boy from the past." Hiroka repeated. "And her baby daddy!" Hyperion blurted. "Not!! I'd kill him if he was. You're not pregnant are you?" "Dammit Hyperion. I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on being." "Okay whatever." Hyperion rolled his eyes. "Back to the seriousness. You're gonna be beaten by my captain. Kent Newgate." "Kent Newgate? That name sounds so familiar.... Newgate.... Newgate.... Newgate.... WhiteBeard? No that was Edward. If I remember correctly WhiteBeard had a son. That must be him." "Indeed." "So... You're an insane idiot. Like some boy from the past will come in and stop me! Me! Sure, and Gold Roger can speak to sea kings." "Well, I think he did." Xander turns around, and stares at Kent. "Hey. Xander, meet fist. Fist, meet Xander's face." - Justin and Hayley were destroying the boat they were on, and Halyey threw Justin into the air. "HEY JUSTIN! YOU WERE RATHER STRONG. TOO BAD I END IT HERE! VAMPIRE NIGHT!" Hayley waved her hands, and disappeared. "WHAT THE..." Hayley used her hands to make Justin not notice her fall, and she leaped in the air to tackle Justin. She laid on top of Justin, raining down a Storm of punches. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!!!" Her fangs grew twice their size as she sunk them into his neck. He jumped about before he couldn't move. Hayley smacked her lips. "Mayo? What the hell?!" "... I like Mayo." "I don't." Hayley slams her fist into Justin's face. - Xander watching Kent, sets himself down and smirks. "So, you are the..." "Why is Hiroka in a cage?" "... Why are you inter..." "WHY IS HIROKA IN A CAGE?!" "Holy crap calm down." Kent cracks his knuckles and walks forward. "So, you want to hit me? Well try it then. You might be in a surprise." Kent has his arm turn to black and he walks even closer. "Wait... Why is your arm black? What the hell is your devil fruit? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm a Log..." Kent punches Xander in the face. Hard. So hard, Xander's face is broken, he hits the ground, and his brain slams into his skull. Xander is unconscious and Kent walks ahead. The mooks of Xander run away, with Xander knocked out. "Logias are extremely arrogant, aren't they?" Kent goes to the cage and punches it. "So... Weak..." Kent dropped down to his knees. "Sea.... Prism... Stone." "Kent are you alright?" Hiroka reached through the cage and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little drained." Kent slid down to the floor. "Bruh... I beat this before... Why can't i do it now?" Kent pulled himself up, his hands turning completely black. He started to pull on the bars until he fell over. "Because Haki doesn't mean you aren't a devil fruit user?" "Oh yeah. We need a normal person." Kent turns around and stares at Roachy. "Umm... Yeah, I can't." - Jericho sloppily defended himself from a group of men in bug costumes. "Yahoooo!!" He screamed in triumph. "I feel invincible!" "Go home Jericho, you're drunk." Rhea stated backing up into him. "Hayley took too much from you." "Tell me about it." Jericho slurred, he hiccuped between words. "And I can't go home. It's too FAAARRRRR. I don't wanna go to the South Blue." "How is he so strong?!" "It's not possible!" People said in the crowd. "He's not human." "FUCK BEING NORMAL!!" Jericho jetted his fist out. A large bloody fist grew from his arm and punched a group of men down. "WHOOOO!!!" Rhea stopped. "Jericho? Did you eat that devil fruit?" "No. I ate a cursed fruit." Freya was laughing and pulled her arms back. "108 POUND CANNON!" She threw all her weight, and her power slammed into a different boat causing it to sink. "BRING ME MORE!" Freya kicked a pirate in the face, and cut up another. Jericho stared at her. "I'd really hate to meet her ancestors....I hope I didn't mean them." - SwizZz and Fantasia walked around the ship. Taking down pirates left and rights. "Surprising. How could I beat these jack offs?" Fantasia asked, swiping a man off his feet and slamming her staff into his chest. "It's too easy." "They're grunts. They're not supposed to be strong. Remember we're after the captain. A rookie with a bounty of 120,000,000 . The Hellbringer Coro." "Someone's looking for me?" A demonic voice chimed through the area. Black fire erupted to life, revealing a tall man dressed in all black. His long white hair flowed in the wind. "Hello. Prepare to die." A toothy grin greeted them. SwizZz shrugged. "From what I can tell of your crew. You're not very strong. A strong crew has a even stronger captain." A plasma blade grew out of SwizZz' wrist as he charges for Coro. "Ooh swordplay!" Coro charged back drawing his blade. "DIE!" - Oak and Jakk were surrounded by dozens of pirates, and Wayward jumped in. "LET ME HELP!" Jakk pointed at him. "WEAK PANTS!" Oak pumped his fist in the air. "Weak pants! Our brave ally, we meet again." "YOU TWO CAN JUST DIE!" - Nova was flying and watching pirates being killed by Riker. Riker decapitated a pirate, and slammed a spear leg into a pirates heart. She dropped down next to him. "Don't you think you're being too harsh?" "Not at all." Riker said calmly as he cut another pirate in half. Nova crouched down to a pirate gasping for air and pressed her hands together. "I'm sooo sorry you had to go through this." "It's alright little girl..i-i don't blame ya." The pirate stammered through before his head was squashed by Riker's foot. "WHY DID YOU..." Riker kicked open the man's hands, and Nova saw that he had a small pin. "He was the captain. His main ability was poisoning people with that very pin. If it helps your conscience, these men were infamous for slaughtering a town of people. Honestly, I don't care." Riker walked ahead and Nova stared at him. "Who's idea was it to pair us again?" "The fortune teller." Riker replied not looking back. "Awww.. Rhea..." She pouted and flew over to Riker. "That's one. We have another ship." "And this time pull your own weight." Riker glared at her. "I'm sorry. I'm not much of a fighter." She hung her head. "I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you." Riker took a deep breath. "Bring you head up. I can't have a liability." Riker sprinted forward and jumped. He hit the ship and stared at a man. He was a large man with a cage head and he had Large battle axe. "So your Riker?! You think I'm scared of you?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MARINES AND PEOPLE I BUTCHER ON A DIALY BASIS?! I WILL..." Riker turned his leg into a buzz saw and cut the man in half. "So easy to kill." Nova peaked through her hands. "Are you done?" She asked timidly. She reluctantly moved her hands and covered her eyes right back. "Nope. Too much, can't do it." "Whats wrong with you now?" "It's too nasty. I can't look at it." She turned her back. "I'm sorry stranger. I hope you have a good afterlife." "Yeah, he'd enjoy hell. Child killer. Why do the loud one's have to be the most bloody though? I hate cleaning myself afterward." "I have no comments." Nova started to fly off but she grabbed Riker and fly off with him. "What are you doing?" "Taking you to back to the ship. So you can take a bath. You smell....sorry if that was mean." "No, you're right. Pig blood is rather disgusting." - "That was anticlimactic." Hyperion stared at the unconscious body of Xander and Hiroka looked down at the person carrying them. "Kent, can we trust him?" "Not one bit." Wort was holding the Cage and His mouth was full of saliva. "I wonder... A stew! I should put you all in a stew! HAHAHAHH! IT SHOULD BE WONDERFUL! KENT, YOU CAN BE THE SEASONING!" Kent out his hand on his chin. "Why do I like you better than the clown?" "Maybe because he talks about food." Drew remarked. "The one time I bought you food, I cleared out my savings account." "Sorry about that." Drool dripped on Kent's head. "Uhhh..." "Maybe some Barbeque sauce, with salt and pepper... That'll compliment the dolphin intestine stew. Ooh, I can't wait!" Kent stared up at Wort and pulled him off his head. "Me not food. Me eat food." "But don't animals eat other animals?" "... Damn it, you have a point you creepy cannibal... What are you? Human?" "Yes." "So... 100% human?" "Yes." "Then... Why are you gray?" "... Long story. Let's just say I wasn't born gray. That's all I'm saying." "Well... I was born a badass." Kent smiled. - Crai ran around a ship, dodging a barrage of bullets. "Even in the future, people's aim don't get any better." She pivoted off the rails and charged for the nearest pirate. She slammed her open palm into his gut and pulled back, taking a green soul screaming in agony. The body itself fell to the ground, Crai looked around to the terrified faces of her opponents. "A bunch of babies." "She's a witch!!" "A witch? What kind of place is this?" One guy raised his hand. "QUICK! EVERYONE... ALPHA PLAN OMEGA!" All the Pirates smirked and charged. "ALPHA PLAN OMEGA!" They jumped off the ship and swam away. Crai saw the situation... And turned around. "I saw nothing. I met no pirates. I was alone the entire time." - Raion creeped through the lower decks of a ship. "Okay.. I think I lost him." "RAION!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR SPEEDO!!" Miguel blurted through the wall, with several pirates trying to hold onto him. "Dammit!!" Raion turned into a flash of quantum energy, blasting every pirate away and teleporting out of the area. He reemerged on the top deck. "That guy is too persistent." - Brog defeated a large group of pirates and slashed the captain. "BACK DOWN AND MAYBE YOU SHALL RECEVIE MERCY, PIRATE SCUM!" Nearby, Selena dominated the battlefield. A flurry of high powered kicks mowed down everything in its way. Pirates kept flooding out of the lower rankings of the ship. "Where are these guys coming from?" In no time they had her completely surrounded, filling up nearly half the ship. "Hi guys.. How're you all today?" Brog punched a marine out then turned. "SELENA!!" "YES SIR?" "I ORDER YOU TO GO ALL OUT!" Selena took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was already kicking a pirate in the face. She slammed her foot into another, and another, and another. Drew, who was fending off a few pirates saw Selena effortless crush dozens of pirates and he was shocked. "HOLY CRAP!" Brog punched a pirate crushing him into the ship. "Yeah. Normally she isn't very tough. But if mad enough, she can defeat even Rear Admirals with minimal difficulty." "Did she ever..." "No. She never beat me. But she did break my left arm, and some ribs." "And you were worried about me hurting her? She'd kick my ass." Drew shook his head, tripping another pirate and slammed his head into the floor. He walked over to Brog and patted his shoulder. Brog stopped moving and glared at Drew. "Get your hand ... Off of me." Drew rose his hands into the air and turned around. "I ain't do nothing." He started to walk over to Selena. "Stop right there." Brog ordered. "Any closer and I'll make you regret it." "I'M SORRY SIR..." Brog slashed a pirate and the pirate dropped. "Selena! Watch your back more!" "SORRY SIR!" Brog kicked another pirate and Drew sweatdropped. "For a second I thought you were talking to me." "Oh, I was. I don't like you. But I know you would never harm Selena. Even if you could." "So why don't you like me?" "Boy, the only things I like about you is that you won't hurt Selena and you're not a pirate. That's it." Drew tilted his head, his expression changed drastically. "Okay.." Drew started to walk towards Selena. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" Brog yelled towards Drew, slashing down pirates left and right. "STOP!! NOW!!" "Sorry about this." Drew stated coldly, still walking to Selena. "Sorry captain. But I gotta do this." Drew picked up speed and dashed to Selena. "Selena!!!" "DONT YOU DARE!!" Brog chased after him, drawing his sword. Drew slid to a stop before Selena. "Duck please." He jumped over her and spun kicked a pirate that jumped up. "Night night." Drew scowled as he knocked the man down into the rails. Drew spun around and sat down Indian style as a sword nearly cut his hair. "Hey Brog." "YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S ON YOUR BACK?!" "Ruining the fun, sir Brog?" A small spider like man is on Drew's back and he sticks his tounge out hitting the neck. Drew is hit by the poision, and falls down unconscious. "Hello Broggy, I am Captain Laq. Wanna see what my poision feels like feels like, destroying those damn things called nerves?" - Kent kicked the cage over and over, his power draining with each attack. "Come on! Break!!" Kent sat down. "Okay, sea stone and devil fruit....no working." "Why not make a key?" Hyperion asked. "You can do that right?" Kent Facepalmed. "Why didn't I think about that?!" Kent grew a gear in his hand and it formed into a key. He put it I to the keyhole and it fell apart. "Sea stone cancels devil fruit." Wort was still holding it and he dropped the cage on Kent. With a Completly straight face, he stared at Kent. "Oops. I dropped it. I thought I saw a bug." "WHAT THE HELL?!" "You were being a general pest." Kent looked up to Wort. "Still enjoying your company better than the clown." "True. That guy would have locked you in here, and boiled you guys alive. I saw him do it once." -2 months ago- "CARAMEL! Where is Lok and Veeto?" Caramel is holding a cage with Lok and Veeto chained up inside it and about to drop it in a oversized boiling pot. Caramel drops it in the boiling water. "You surprised me." "BULLSHIT!" -Present- "Even I think he's harsh, and I'm a cannibal." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc